Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to providing a common communication and physical interface for data distribution across a plurality of subsystems on a locomotive.
A railroad locomotive supplies motive power (traction) to move the locomotive and a load (e.g., non-powered railcars and their contents), and applies brakes on the locomotive and/or on the non-powered railcars to slow or stop the train. The motive power is supplied by electric traction motors responsive to an AC or DC power signal generated by the locomotive engine.
In addition to the system producing motive power, there are a plurality of other subsystems that are part of a locomotive that perform different functions, such as, but not limited to, distributed power remote control applications, energy management applications, train control applications, train management system applications, display and event recorder applications, brake control system applications, etc. Other subsystems, to better improve the performance, are continuously being supplied for use with or in locomotives.
Currently, a communication management unit (CMU) is used to communicate information off-board and onboard the locomotive through an antenna. Though minor functions of the subsystems identified above may use a processor that is part of the CMU in performing certain subsystem specific tasks, the CMU is unable to communicate information provided from one subsystem between the other subsystems. Furthermore, no system/process currently exists to allow for seamless integration of subsystems in a locomotive where information between the subsystems may be shared to provide for more efficient operation of each subsystem individually and collectively. Therefore, locomotive operators and owners would benefit from a standard interface for accessing data associated with control of the locomotive and other onboard subsystems where data specific to each subsystem is made available to the other subsystems in the locomotive.